1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrying case for a fishing rod and reel, wherein the rod and reel can be positioned in the case without removing the reel from the rod.
2. State of the Art
Carrying cases for fishing rods are well known. Early cases comprised hollow tubes having a closed end and a removable end. The fishing rod was disassembled and the reel removed from the fishing rod. The disassembled sections of the rod were then placed in a cloth retainer, and the cloth retainer containing the section of the pole was slid into the hollow tube.
The patent literature discloses several attempts to produce a carrying case which will receive a fishing rod with the reel still attached to the rod. Several patents, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,902,790; 2,650,449 and 3,641,697 show cases which are open along one side of the full length of the case. Covers for the open sides are provided, with the covers either sliding in place along the case or being hinged to the case to close the open sides. These cases closely resemble gun cases or violin cases in their opening and closing action.
The patent literature also shows attempts to utilize elongate, hollow tubes having a closed end and an open end. Storage compartments have been located adjacent to the open end of the tube. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,349,512, the storage compartment has a door comprising the entire upper side of the compartment. The storage compartment and door are bulky and clumsy. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,588, a carrier is provided having an elongate An enlarged, tubular compartment is integrally attached to the tubular compartment to receive a reel still attached to the rod. A cap member snap fits on the open end of the enlarged tubular compartment to close the rod and reel in the carrier. The cap member, being a separable part, is easily lost or misplaced.
3. Objectives
A principal objective of the invention is to provide a novel, relatively inexpensive carrying case for a fishing rod and attached reel, with the carrying case being of a unitary construction eliminating separable parts that can be lost or mislaid.
A particular objective of the present invention is to provide such a carrying case comprising (1) an elongate hollow tube having an open end for receiving a fishing rod therein, (2) an enlarged chamber integrally connected to the open end of the tube, with the chamber having an open rearward end through which a rod and reel can be inserted to position the rod in the hollow tube and the reel in the housing, and (3) a closure member pivotally attached to the sides of the chamber for movement between a closed position fitting against and closing the open rearward end of the chamber and an open position in which the closure member pivots downwardly beneath the chamber to expose the entire open rearward end of the chamber.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide such a carrying case further comprising a simple, manually operated, releasable locking mechanism associated with the chamber for locking the closure member in its closed position.